The Devil Is A Liar
by Foxissofoxy
Summary: AU (Possible OOC) Deputy Sheriff finds himself separated from his wife Lori. Michonne an Attorney finds herself separated from her husband Mike. How much time is enough time if they aren't yet divorced. Possible usual cast of characters.
1. Chapter 1

The Devil Is A Liar

Nothing but open road. Everything green and bright even the fog above the trees realized nothing was going to stop the sun from shining on this day. For most people in Kings County this would mean a good day was rising but for Michonne it was the first day of her separation from her husband Mike.

"What you driving today sweetheart?"

"The only car I was able to drive away with and that is my black Bugatti."

"From what your Granny tells me you need to sell it and get yourself one of those Fiats and take the rest of the money and hire someone to hang that no good Mike by his toe nails."

"That does sound like something Granny Mabel would say." Michonne scowled at the flashing lights she could see in her rear-view mirror.

"Is that sirens I hear?"

"Yes. Who you got working Route 1?" Michonne asked.

"That would be Grimes and Walsh." Sheriff Herschel Green sighed, "Please keep me on this phone line so I can hear what these two are doing pulling you over. Please, Please, Please, don't tell Ms. Mabel about it. I won't hear the end of it. I really would like peace in my home with her."

Michonne pulled over to the side of the road. She reached into her glove box and pulled out her registration and title along with her license. She made another mental note to make sure she gave the title to her Granny Mabel. The Bugatti was truly the only thing she owned not counting her extensive wardrobe and the wedding ring she stopped wearing since yesterday.

The window rolled half way when Deputy Grimes walked up with Walsh on the passenger side tapping for her to roll that side down too.

"Hi, I'm Deputy Sheriff Grimes, could you remove your shades please?" He watched her put the sunglasses in the holder. "Thank you. Do you know why we pulled you over?"

Michonne complied . She turned to look at him and thought for a moment she was looking at the bluest sky. Three seconds she forgot to breathe.

Snap. Puzzle piece. She noticed the tan mark of where a wedding band would have been.

Deputy Grimes was startled as he thought he was drowning in the most beautiful brown eyes. Three seconds he forgot to breathe.

Snap, Puzzle piece. He noticed the tan line of where a wedding ring should have been.

"I'm deputy Walsh, my partner asked you a question. " Shane peered in trying to get a good view of the inside of the rare vehicle for their part of town.

"It wasn't because I was doing the speed limit." Michonne gave her attention to the deputy on her passenger side. She handed over her license and registration that included her title.

"How did someone like you end up with a car like this?" Shane asked as he looked at the items she handed over.

"Run my background and maybe you will be able to connect the dots."

"How about you stand out side the car...How about that?" Shane had his hand on his gun that was on his hip as he spoke.

"Deputy Walsh give Michonne back her information. Then I need you and Grimes to back a way from the car and let Michonne get to her Granny Mabel." Herschel's voice came through the speakers of Michonne car that was Bluetooth enabled among other things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bills. Bills. Bills. Fuck.

Rick couldn't understand how this was happening yet again. He was tired of taking double shifts doing overnighters to just stay above water that was slowly but surely rising again. He removed a box from their hall closet when opened credit card and signature loan document came raining down on him. Credit line increases. Signature loan balances.

Gotdamn Lori. Fuck!

The jock and the cheerleader. That is how the small town of King's County saw Rick and Lori even 20 years later. The men were envious of Rick because Lori really kept herself up. She drove a pristine Chrysler Crossfire. She still had her thin physique that she had in High School.

Lori never had any children and it wasn't for the lack of Rick thinking that they were trying. Technically, Lori did not want any kids. She kept up with her Birth Control Shots. She paid for them out of pocket to leave no record with their insurance provider.

Rick wanted children and lots of them if he had his way. At one point Rick thought it was him but he was given a clean bill of health. After many years of trying Rick just settled on the belief that if it is meant to be it would be.

This was the first day of their separation. Rick had enough. He left all the bills he discovered and left them on the table with his wedding band on top just for Lori to see when she got back home from whatever shopping spree she may have been on. He packed his bags and moved in with Shane his patrol partner. He had warned her a year ago if she did it again, he was done. She did it again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michonne needed her Granny Mabel in a bad way. She needed that hug that makes one know that this is where cries are allowed and the after effect feeling that things can and will get better. Her Granny was sweeping the porch when she pulled up and put the car in park. She got out and ran into the embrace that she needed.

"What are all those tears for- him or the money?"

Michonne responded, "Him."

"You a damn fool."

"Granny Mabel..."

"Don't Granny Mabel me. You come to the wrong place if you think you going to get sympathy for that no count. He got disbarred. Spending all your damn money. Your family's money as if _you_ can't count. Gambled most of it away. Then you had to take what little money you had left to pay off all his debts...No baby...make that the last tear you shed for that no count."

"I need to stay with you for a while Granny."

"As long as you need. You the only family welcome here. You know that. Me and Mr. Green looking forward to your company. Come on child. Come on inside."

Mounted on the front door was a sign that read "Beware of Me." Not 'Beware of Dog' but 'Beware of Me'. In the entryway, some people call a foyer Granny Mabel had two more things that couldn't go unnoticed a three foot crucifix mounted to the wall and a sawed off shot gun resting on the floor of that very wall.

"Granny, since when you believe?"

"I don't."

"Does Herschel know you have a shot gun?"

" He does."

"Granny..." Michonne had her hands on her hips.

" _Now_ **you** know. Most people don't know and if anyone is brave enough to cross my lawn and ring my doorbell with some mess after reading the warning, the cross and my shotgun are two things they are going to see and not in any particular order. They will either fear the lord or that I will blow a hole in them and send them to him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You found her attractive?" Shane was referring to the woman they had just pulled over and had to let go.

Rick gazed out the passenger window as they cruised through the small town to go back to the office to get chewed out by Sheriff Green.

"I am just saying you didn't have to be so aggressive."

"What did you think though?" Shane was curious about his friends taste in women since Lori seemed to be out of the picture.

"I didn't think anything. Shane this is my first day of being separated. I am not looking at other women in that way."

"Well, how about Jessie Tilson. Look at her." They watched as Jessie climbed in to her small F150 pickup in a pair of daisy dukes . "I put money on it she is low maintenance compared to Lori."

Rick and Shane both tried to get a glimpse of what was barely hidden from view.

Later that evening, first night without his wife Rick had to admit to himself that it was weird not having her next to him. They had been together most of their teen years. Married in their twenties when they both completed community college now they were well into their thirties with not much to show for it but a home that had been refinanced to pay the debt that was accumulated to only be back in debt again and he hadn't bought one damn thing. 80k dollars worth of debt and that wasn't counting their home loan. Rick doesn't even make anywhere near that a year. An early grave was waiting for him if he tried. He could only do so much over time and overnighters.

Rick was laying on his back in a spare room in Shane's home unable to sleep. Lori hadn't called. He checked his phone. No missed calls. Chirp. Sixty seconds. Chirp. Another sixty seconds...chirp. Rick knew he would not be able to sleep for sure. He gets up and he can hear Shane's voice talking to someone as he stands outside the bedroom door. Rick knocks twice.

"Open the door man. I thought you were probably sleep."

Rick opens the door to see Shane sitting on the edge of his bed with a phone covering the receiver.

"Do you have a battery? A 9 volt?" Rick asked.

"No. Why?"

"You don't hear your smoke detector?"

"After a while you don't hear it."

"Why would you let it get to that point...what is the point of the smoke detector if you aren't making sure it is working optimally?"

"Are we really going to have a conversation about a smoke detector?"

"I'm going to Walmart to buy a battery and get a case of beer."

"I have your wife on the phone."

Ricks eyes narrowed, "What she's doing calling you? You paying the bills now?"

"I told you in the beginning she was too much of headache but your ass wouldn't listen to me."

"When she can figure out where 80k is coming from then I may want to talk until then I am all out of words." Rick closed the door and left.

Rick drove to the local Walmart. It was after 11pm. He grabbed a blue hand basket because he realized he will need to pick up some snacks. Something for breakfast in the morning and more deodorant and mouthwash.

He noticed the beautiful woman from earlier in the day that they had pulled over in the black Bugatti. She was walking around looking and touching things and remarking aloud about the prices. Her cart was empty. Rick found it weird that his heart was racing just a bit and that was because he was trying to figure out a way to engage her. She had on a loose tank top and sweats with flip flops. She still looked amazing to him.

Michonne marveled at the price of items in the store. She touched the clothes to feel for quality and she knew that it wouldn't be her place for a wardrobe but everything else had possibilities especially with starting all over.

She pushed her cart over to the ice cream aisle. Her original intentions of coming to the store that was open 24 hours. Michonne checked the varieties that were available.

"You know you should be behind bars?"

The voice came from behind Michonne. She knew who it was because she saw his reflection in the glass. She didn't turn around. "What would have been the charge?"

"Total disregard for the law."

"That is not a charge."

"Reckless driving."

"Are you putting me on notice? Does this mean I am the one that got a way so you plan to harass me now?"

"I know that your an attorney from Atlanta. You are Ms. Mabel's grand daughter."

Michonne went into the freezer and grabbed a pint of Rocky Road Ice Cream. "What else do you know?"

"You've recently taken off your ring."

Michonne put the Rocky Road back into the freezer. "You've recently taken off your ring too." She remarked. "I've never been in a Walmart before. This is truly my first time. I usually have my groceries done for me or delivered. I think I like Walmart." She turned to look at him and again it was like her heart skipped a beat. He was so fucking sexy standing there. She could see he was checking her out and she playfully gave him a show as she bent and reached for various ice cream just to see if she was reading him wrong. She wasn't.

The way she was reaching and bending for ice cream she had to be flirting with him, Rick hoped he wasn't reading everything wrong. What does an ass like that feel like he began to wonder. When she turned to face him he was wondering if he was reading her wrong. He wasn't.

"How long have you been wandering around Walmart?"

"10 minutes or so."

"Would you like me to give you a tour?"

"You want to give me a tour?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to...since this is your first time."

"I would like that." Michonne smiled. Snap. Puzzle piece.

"I would like that too. Rick smiled back absolutely having that smile of her's etched into his memory. Snap. Puzzle piece.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ms. Mabel opened the door to allow her grand daughter in, "It's 2am in the morning . What I tell you about this time..."

"Ain't nothing good go on at 2am. Sorry Granny."

"I thought you were going to Walmart to get some ice cream." Ms. Mabel moved out the way to allow Michonne in and locked the door back.

"I ran into Deputy Rick who pulled me over when I first came into town."

"He did what?"

Michonne instantly realized her mistake. "Please don't be mad at Herschel. He told them to not write me a ticket."

"He better done that or there would be no peace in this house."

"Rick. He told me his name is Rick. Well he gave me a tour of Walmart."

"He work there now?"

"No. He was there for snacks and stuff."

"Well from what I heard about him he going to need several jobs to afford that wife of his. But ain't no never mind on that. Put that Ice cream in the freezer and don't make it a habit of coming here all time of the night. I know you grown but you will never be more grown than me. You hear?"

"Yes. Granny."

Before Ms. Mabel left the kitchen she had confirmed what Michonne felt down deep in her heart, "That Rick Grimes is one of the good ones."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At eight that morning the doorbell rang. Rick swallowed hard reading the sign that said 'Beware of Me.'

Herschel opened the door surprised to see his deputy on his doorstep in civilian running clothes, "Deputy Grimes what can I help you with?"

Rick was already nervous and with Herschel in the door he began to slightly panic but he made Michonne a promise to come by and take her to the park for a morning run.

"Michonne asked me to come by today..."

"How did that come about?"

"At Walmart sir. Last night."

Michonne came from behind Herschel, "I asked him over to show me good places to jog. I had a routine in Atlanta and I want to keep it up as much as possible."

"You know people going to talk. You ready for that son?"

Ms. Mabel was standing behind them. Rick couldn't see her but he could hear her. "Let them talk. If these two fools can't wait for the dust to settle in their lives how can we make them."

"Granny Mabel we just going jogging what are you insinuating?"

"Go on jog baby. Herschel move out her way. Let those two fools think they are going _jogging."_

"Son, I want it to be known right now that I and Ms. Mabel didn't condone any of it."

Rick was sincerely confused, "We are just...I am going to show her the best places to jog is all."

Michonne stepped out on the porch with Rick. Her hair was pulled up and out of her face. She had her running gear on and sneakers on. Rick couldn't help but think Michonne looked incredible. Incredibly fit... he had to adjust his thoughts because Herschel and now Ms. Mabel was watching them through the screen. Him and Michonne were smiling all silly at each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Rick arrived back from Walmart. He spent a few minutes sitting in his car thinking back on his time in Walmart with Michonne. Michonne. She was so funny. He hadn't laugh like that in a long time. He forgot all of his stresses those three hours in Walmart. They told stories about certain kitchen items. He learned of her irrational fear regarding plastic cups that came with straws. He watched her shudder over the thought. He hadn't laughed in a long time and there he was with this beautiful stranger. Rick was surprised when she agreed to have him pick her up to go running in less than six hours.

"Did you go to the Walmart two counties over?" Shane watched Rick put the battery in the smoke detector. "Ever since you brought that to my attention It began driving me insane. Seriously what took you so long to get back?"

"I was talking with the woman we pulled over in the black Bugatti. She was in Walmart."

"Knew you were attracted to her. Knew it."

"I am not." Rick denied. "She's never been to Walmart before. I gave her a tour."

"So, is that your side hustle now giving Walmart tours? How much you charge for that?"

"Your an asshole you know that."

"If you are attracted you are attracted. One thing you don't have to do is lie about it. I am your friend. I've been your friend since grade school and one thing I don't appreciate is when you lie to me."

"Why must I be lying?"

"Would you be in Walmart with Jessie for hours?"

"No."

"Why?"

Rick refused to answer because Shane had made his point.

"Man, you are separated. If you want to look at other lawns, I am not the one that is going to tell you not too. If you want to go mow a couple, I am not the one that is going to tell you not too. But if you checking out the lawn that is related to Ms. Mabel I would say tread carefully."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After their 4 mile run they both sat on the ground side by side. Sweaty and exhausted based on the speed they tried to maintain.

"How long you've been separated?" Michonne asked.

"The day you came to town would be the first day."

"Stop it. First day for me too."

"Really?"

Michonne nodded. "Was it cheating?"

"Money. Debt. Constant spending. Was it cheating for you?"

"Gambling. Debt. Constant spending. Disbarred.

"I am broke Michonne."

"Me too." For whatever reason they both began to chuckle at their predicament.

"I aint got shit to show for all the money and credit she has blown through."

"I guess mine was on a losing streak cause I never seen any deposits. Just withdrawals."

"When did you know it was getting out of hand?"

"When I was at Tiffany's and my card was declined."

"I have fifty dollars to my name. Do you want to get washed up and get some lunch?"

And that is how it began, the route Rick took with Michonne in the passenger seat gave him a full view of Lori's car in the driveway of Shane's home and when they got to Ms. Mabel Mike was standing in the lawn with his hands up because Ms. Mabel was on the porch with a sawed off shot gun aimed right at him.


	2. Chapter 2

The Devil is like a strainer that separates the mud from the gold.

\- Carlos Santana

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Granny no!" Michonne jumped out the car before Rick could come to a complete stop.

"I had to show him better than I could tell him. Get him from over here." Ms. Mabel yelled from her front door.

Rick had parked his car and got out and walked up the drive, "Ms. Mabel you may want to put it away he is off your property now. Put it away before someone gets hurt."

Michonne grabbed Mike by the arm and got into his Mercedes with him.

"I told you to not come here."

"We need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about. The reason for the separation is so we can think better and make the best decision for our marriage. Didn't we agree?"

"More like you told me you were leaving me."

Michonne sighed. "I don't know. I feel so betrayed by you."

"It was just money."

"My money. My family monies. You've got a problem. You need help Mike."

"I have no place to go. I am practically living out my car."

"I don't care where you go but you can't stay here and don't even ask. Granny will kill you first and have you buried in her backyard before she let you in her house. She got the law behind her to get a way with it too."

Herschel pulled up into his home minutes later from the grocery store that Ms. Mabel tasked him with to find Rick standing in his driveway talking to his firecracker (Mabel) with the sawed off shot gun in her hands but not aimed.

Herschel quickly got out his sheriff vehicle, "What the hell happened now? I was only gone for thirty minutes."

Rick answered, "She's calm now."

Ms. Mabel standing in the door, "Michonne went off with that no count. He had the audacity to think he was coming up in here. I would shoot him dead first and bury him in the back yard before I let him up in here." She walked back in the house to prop her shotgun up against the wall and came back out to help Herschel bring the groceries inside.

"Mabel you better be glad I love you so." Herschel kissed her cheek.

Rick stood back watching the two interact, "Do you need help with anything." Rick offered.

"No Deputy. Thank you for being here."

"What you thanking him for? He didn't stop me from shooting a hole in that no count. You should be thanking me for having you in my ear telling me give him an opportunity to make a decision to leave. That no count made the right decision."

Herschel kissed Ms. Mabel cheek again, "Thank you sweetheart for giving me the credit of good sense."

Rick got in his car and headed to Shane's house where Lori's car was still parked. They were sitting on the side of the house in two lawn chairs. Shane tossed the cigarette butt and lit another one. Only two people that could drive him to smoke and that was Rick and Lori.

"Bout time you got your ass here. Your phone broke? I've been calling you non-stop."

"What are you doing here Lori?" Rick asked.

"I can talk to Shane can't I? You don't want to talk."

Shane was frustrated and it was in his voice as he spoke, "That's just it. I am not a financial advisor or a marriage fucking counselor. I don't have a crystal ball. Fuck. My head hurt. You two need to fucking get back together and take on 3 jobs each to get out of the shit your in or...OR...fucking end it. There is no grey that I can see."

"I asked my parents if they could help us Rick." Lori looked to Rick hoping to see some change in his demeanor.

"Us?"

Lori continued, "They are checking to see how much."

"Then I am indebted to your parents?" Rick pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We need help." Lori remarked.

"I didn't ask them for help. Do you even realize that it is more than the money? I feel betrayed by you. I can't trust you and that frightens me because I don't think it can be fixxed. No amount of money. Regardless of a clean slate it would provide. I wouldn't be able to trust you Lori."

"I asked for us!" Lori shouted.

"Us?" Rick walked in the house slamming the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Walmart sells strollers?"

Rick laughed as he watched Michonne take one down and props the teddy bear that she got from the toy aisle that she had sitting in her cart as if it was a child.

"Do you have kids Rick?"

"No. You?"

"I wish. I would probably have a basketball team."

"You like kids that much?"

"Oh my God yes. I want to be pregnant but Mike doesn't want kids and I will not bring a child in the world where it is not wanted. No sir. My Granny Mabel said if a man tells you he doesn't want kids why would you give him what he don't want..."

Rick nodded. "I like this stroller right here. Two babies at once. I think twins would be awesome or kids close in age..." Rick was taken away by her smile again and his heart that hid all his hopes and dreams began to resurface when he heard her response.

"That would be nice." Michonne beamed.

"Rick...Rick...Rick. Where are you in that head of yours man." Shane tapped Rick out of his thoughts. "Where did you go this morning?"

"Jogging."

"Why you didn't wake me I would have gone with you." Shane watched Rick put his wallet in his back pocket and grab his keys, "Where you headed off to now?"

"I am going to take Michonne to lunch."

"Boy do we move fast."

"It's not what you think."

"It's a lawn with a warning sign." Shane reminded.

"She's nice is all."

"Grass is nice and green but a warning sign."

"I don't need to explain myself to you." Rick turned and left the house.

Rick arrived at Ms. Mabel's. He knocked on the door and Herschel answered.

"I never thought I would see this much of you outside of work than what I'm beginning to see now."

"Michonne and I were going to go and get a bite to eat." He felt like a teenager having to explain himself and his intentions.

"Come on in." Herschel stepped aside to let Rick in with prior permission from Ms. Mabel.

"Sir?"

"Yes. You heard me right. Take your shoes off right there and follow me in to the kitchen."

Rick followed Herschel in the well kept home to the kitchen where he found Michonne and Ms. Mabel at the kitchen table.

"I like when you wear your hair down Granny makes you look less mean. You got all that pretty hair.

"Herschel says the same thing. Leave me alone." Mabel watched Rick enter the kitchen behind Herschel.

"Herschel show Rick where to wash his hands and come join us at the table."

Rick caught a glimpse of Michonne smiling at him shyly as he was smiling at her. She had on a royal blue dress and her hair was still pulled out of her face. Rick sat between Herschel and Ms. Mabel. The food Ms. Mabel prepared was delicious.

"Herschel wanted me bad."

"I did." Herschel admitted. "Left everything to be with her. Two daughters and a son. I ain't proud of it. It hurt them bad. Took years for them to start to come around. Now they adore Ms. Mabel."

"32 years?" Rick asked

"Yes indeed."

"You have any words of wisdom for us? Our marriages I mean." Rick asked.

"I don't play about money and good credit. No sir. Shoot em dead I would. Shoot em dead." Ms. Mabel responded and Michonne shook her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on with you? Why you looking so down?"

"I don't know Granny."

"It's been a month now. What is it you don't know? Maybe I can help you know..."

"He went back to his wife."

"As he should."

Michonne began to cry.

"What we crying for now, him or the no count?"

"No tears for the no count."

"You said you and him were just friends."

"We were. We are."

"Did you two do more than be friends?"

"No."

"You sure?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Every other morning Rick found himself picking Michonne up for their morning jog for three and a half weeks on their last run they had gotten a little carried a way by veering off the path back. Michonne took off at a faster pace with Rick in hot pursuit they had less than half a mile to go when Michonne twisted her ankle by getting it caught in a root of a tree.

"Are you okay. Is it broken?"

"I don't think so." Michonne tried to avoid putting weight on it as Rick tried to help her stand. She had her arm around his shoulders and he had his arm around her waist.

"Put your weight on me."

"Okay."

Presented with the dilemma of logs every where and not a smooth path for Michonne, Rick lifted her up in his arms until they made it back to the path. It surprised Michonne his strength. Being against him like she was. Close. She now had an idea of what being in his arms would feel like. Snap. Puzzle piece.

She needed him. Her softness and vulnerability was more attractive to him then he could ever imagine. Rick now knew what it felt like to have Michonne in his arms. Having her against him like she was. So close. He now had an idea of what having her in his arms would feel like. Snap. Puzzle piece.

"I am going to set you down for a second so I can check your ankle." Rick inspected and was assured that it was indeed twisted from what he could see. He dusted her off and became eye level. "I am going to carry you the rest of the way."

He didn't move because he wasn't sure what she was doing. Michonne wasn't sure what he was doing so she didn't move. Rick wanted to kiss her. She wanted to be kissed. They were lost in each other eyes. Heart racing when a couple with roller blades sped by them and Rick scooped her up and carried her the rest of the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We never kissed, Granny. I just feel like I met someone where all my missing pieces in life just fit. Everything about him felt right. Easy."

"Sometimes you have to get through the hard stuff to appreciate the easy. Once you experience easy...you never can go back. Trust me if you felt it...he felt it too. Same for me and Herschel. What we have was easy. What he had with his first wife wasn't what he wanted and he eventually left and now he's here with me. I make life for him easy it just keeping the peace within our home we have to fight for."

"Easy...maybe I should use a different word...umm."

"No. Easy is as good as any. When two people have an understanding and a respect for one another...everything is easy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You still have your stuff at my place." Shane sat on the back porch of Rick's home drinking beers while Lori was on the phone inside with her parents.

"I know."

"When you coming to get it?"

"I don't know."

"Know this I ain't bringing it to you. So spit it out. You and Lori back together or not. She has it in her mind you are."

"I don't know."

"Does she know?"

"I'm confused right now."

"About what?"

"A lawn. It's really green and the more I am there the more green it gets."

"Does this happen to stay where there is a sign that says 'Beware Of Me'?

"Yeah."

"Continue."

"I want to fucking mow that lawn so bad." Rick admitted and Shane laughed so loud he had to contain himself.

"I knew it. Fucking liar. I knew it. Tell me I don't know you?"

"The lawn I got has these weeds that keep sprouting and I am fed up. I want to walk away."

"Let's get back to the lawn you want to mow...have you done anything. I mean anything with that lawn?"

"No. Just admire it."

"Good." Shane was grinning with his friend but he had to bring some seriousness to the conversation, "The lawn may be green but what kind of weeds?"

"Plastic cups with straws is a no no."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Shane was confused.

"She is still property of someone else. I am still property of.." Rick tilted his head towards the house to indicate Lori.

"What's her plan?"

"She's getting the divorce."

"You?"

"A part of me is still afraid to leave Lori. We've literally been together forever. It feels like I am letting everyone down. We have this perfect image up until now and it's up to me to keep the charade going. That is what it is to me at least. I can only speak for me. I've thought about it on numerous ocassions before I met...you know. I am somebody being married to Lori. I am the Jock who married the Cheerleader. Without her who am I? How would I be seen if I end that narrative? Then I met the most amazing person. She is everything that I could ever want. It's like pieces to a puzzle that I didn't even know was missing snaps into place and I can almost feel like it is the same for her too. She makes it easy to invision stepping outside the narrative and creating a different story."

"You sure you haven't mowed that lawn?" Shane looked at his friend skeptically.

Rick laughed, "I would have the top of the line riding mower with a bagger for her... that lawn. It would be well maintained and guarded. I sure as hell wouldn't still be standing here drinking beers with you and the current lawn that is in the house begging money from her parents as we speak."


	3. Chapter 3

"She wasnt exactly sure when it happened. Or even when it started. All she knew for sure was that right here and now, she was falling hard and she could only pray that he was feeling the same way."  
― Nicholas Sparks, Safe Haven

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick sat with Shane in the lawn chairs on the side of Shane's house discussing his marital woes. Shane lit another cigarette and listened.

"Do you think it's possible to meet someone and instantly feel like they are the one for you?" Rick asked Shane.

"No."

"Do you believe in a Soul mate?"

"No."

"I never did either until I met her. I can't get her off my mind."

"You sure you haven't fucking mowed that lawn?"

"No. Of course not. I told you that I haven't. I am married. What do you take me for?"

"I don't know any more."

"I just like her is all. Really like her a lot and I want to be around her but I know it won't or don't look right with me being married. I get that. I just have to keep telling myself to back off when I really want to drive over to her Granny's house and ask her to come out with me. Anywhere really. Walmart is where it happened if I were being honest with my self."

Shane sat up, "What the fuck happened at Walmart?"

"I don't even know where to begin with that. It just was right. Pieces that I didn't even know were missing were just snapping into place. I think it is only fair that I tell Lori."

"Listen to me. Listen to me... You need to fucking wait. Wait until the dust settles and all those accounts says paid and closed. Then you make your move. The only debt you will have will be just the house. Put the house up for sale and pray to break even and be done with it. Don't let no one guilt you into thinking any other way. Shit they ain't paying your bills. So your ass need to listen to me. Don't worry about where you are going to live. You can stay here with me until you can get on your feet. Stronger than ever. You just need to fucking wait until her parents give over the money."

Rick took Shane's words in to consideration and withheld from Lori his desire to divorce.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you go to Walmart often?" Michonne asked Rick.

"Yes. Everything you could ever need is right here..." Rick was startled when he found himself lost in her eyes as they stood in the paint section of the store," I mean in the store."

Michonne felt it too and it caused her to look away to the color selections. She was amazed at the brands offered and the prices. "Do you like colors. Like a colorful house?"

"I have to say I don't like plain white but I tend to lean towards neutral with color coming from art pieces on the wall and I guess touches here and there."

Michonne walked down the aisle, "Me too."

"The next aisle over is the pet aisle."

"Really, they have puppies here too?"

"Not yet...everything else... but not animals other than fish. Do you like pets?"

"I like them. I don't have them and kind of glad with my situation. I don't think my Granny would allow it in her home."

"I bet your a cat person." Rick tried to guess.

"I like cats. I think I would like the hairless one though."

"A hairless one? What kind of cat is that."

"Sphynx. They look so cool to me. I also like the Chinese Crested. Hairless."

"You got something against hair?"

"Yes. I want to enjoy having a pet not curse it's existence. How about you?"

"I like them both. Lori is totally against it."

"Mike is too."

Snap. Puzzle piece.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So tell me what you going to do with that car that no body has but rappers?"

"It's all I got Granny. I sold everything else. Paid off all the debt."

"I am so glad you didn't have any babies with him. I can't even imagine what no count blood would do mixing in with our blood... I am really glad about that. You know I never liked no count right? He was always shifty. Could never look me in the eye. Now if he was cockeyed that would be one thing but that was a NO COUNT. No counts can never look you in the eye and I don't give a damn if he got his law degree from Harvard. No count got disbarred and so what is the point? I don't know why you didn't listen to me."

"I am sorry Granny. It will never happen again. I will always listen to you. You have always been right." Michonne conceded.

"That's right. You can go in the other room and Herschel will tell you the same. Now come on and push the bed over."

Michonne moved the bed as instructed by her Granny.

"Now lift that rug. The combination is 28 2 17. Take as much as you need. I know you need to find a place of your own soon. Just know you take what you need to get back on your feet. If I find out you back with that no count I promise you I will shoot him dead."

Michonne mouth was agape at the amount of money hidden under the floor board of her Granny Mabel's bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Herschel's daughter Maggie was in town and was tasked with taking Michonne out to meet people. Maggie had met Michonne once before and they got a long just fine. Maggie took Michonne out to a country line dancing bar. Michonne was a quick learner. Maggie noticed Deputy Rick Grimes who was sitting with his wife at a table with Karen and Deputy Shane Walsh. She noticed Rick staring in their direction more often than not.

Rick had a ton of what felt like bricks in his stomach when they pulled in to the parking lot and noticed a small crowd a round a black Bugatti. It meant Michonne was inside of the My Little Honky Tonk where there were good times to be had while dancing and Karaoke.

Michonne was absolutely stunning and she had most everyone's attention it seemed as she was learning the steps to county line dancing. How those hips swayed and dipped. Sway. Sway.

Rick and Shane went to the bar to get drinks.

Shane asked Rick, "You going to be able to handle yourself?"

"Yes. Why? Why you ask?" Rick was confused by the question.

"Because you are obviously staring at the lawn. So stop. Stop right now."

Rick face turned red because he was guilty as charged.

Michonne was having a good time with Maggie and her new acquaintance Morgan who was an absolute delight. He was buying her drinks and they even did decent enough duet during karaoke hour.

She wasn't unaware of Rick being there. They had locked eyes throughout the night.

Rick found himself jealous. He knew he had no right to be, but he was. So he drank.

Michonne was envious of his wife sitting there with her arm around Ricks back.

"Why do you keep looking over there?"

Rick's attention went to his wife who was asking him. "Over where?"

"Don't insult my intelligence. I'm not stupid. She's attractive and she drives a fancy car. How much a car like that cost?" Lori secretly didn't like that Michonne's car was better than her car.

"Over a million dollars."

"Really!" Lori was stunned in to silence for the rest of the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michonne was surprised to see a text come through from Rick after 1 am. They haven't spoken in over a month and a half. Seeing him at the Honky Tonk that night had her feeling a certain kind a way. So she drunk to alleviate her thoughts about Rick.

Rick: What are you doing?

Michonne: Praying I don't have a hang over?"

Rick: Are you with Morgan?

Michonne: Why?

Rick: I watched him follow you from the Honky Tonk tonight.

Michonne: You are confusing me right now.

Rick: I'm confused.

Michonne: What do you want Rick?

Rick: You.

Michonne: In what way?

Rick: What are my options?

Michonne: Friendship?

Rick: More than that...

Michonne: Friends with benefits?

Rick: More than that...

Michonne: I don't know what to say.

Rick: Say yes

Michonne: You're drunk right now.

Rick: I should have kissed you.

Michonne: Rick stop texting now.

Rick: I wanted to kiss you.

Michonne: I know

Rick: How?

Michonne: Because I wanted you too.

Rick: I miss you Michonne.

Michonne: Where are you?

Rick: In my car.

Michonne: Where?

Rick: Outside Ms. Mabel's.

Michonne: Why?

Rick: Because this time I want to kiss you and if you come out of Ms. Mabel's right now I know you want me to kiss you.


	4. Chapter 4

"There is lust and then there is love. They are related, but still very different things. To indulge in one requires little but honeyed speech and a change of clothes; to obtain the other, by contrast, a man must give up his rib. In return, his woman will undo the sin of Eve, and bring him back into Paradise."  
― Anne Fortier, Juliet

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michonne wanted to be kissed and she wanted to be kissed by Rick. Plain and simple. She went outside where he was leaned up against his car on the passenger side waiting. Waiting for Michonne. She walked the path to him. She crossed the sidewalk. Rick watched her walk to him. No hesitation in her stride. No confusion on the intentions between them.

The chill in the air didn't go unnoticed as the shiver of the anticipated unknown sliced through their very core. She walked up to him until she was close enough to smell his sweet breath with a hint of alcohol. Snap, Snap, Snap. Puzzle Pieces.

Ricks hands instantly grabbed on to her waist slowly bringing her in to him . Against him. Not a word shared. Before their lips were ready to connect... Her hands grasping his shirt collar to bring him forward...the porch light flickered...The porch light of Ms. Mabel house flickered on and off successively and Herschel came out.

"Ms. Mabel want you to come back on inside, Sweetheart." Herschel was frustrated that this of all nights would be the night his sleep would be disturbed. Herschel came down the porch steps proceeding towards them as they guiltily moved a way from each other. "I need to have a talk with Rick while you go on inside and get an earful from your Granny.."

"Sorry, Sir." Rick apologized, not for his intentions but for disturbing their home because of his intentions.

"Save it. I just knew it was bound to happen. No such thing as women and men being friends these days. Where's Lori?"

"Home sir."

"What are you doing? Why aren't you home with your wife?"

"I've been staying with Shane. Still. I think I am in love with Michonne sir." Rick admitted for the first time.

"Stop calling me sir. Herschel. Call me Herschel. On the job yes. But this is after hours and if you're trying to weezel your way into those two hearts you will soon be family in due time. Again, why aren't you home with your wife? We can be in love with someone else but still have a wife...a home life we must maintain for whatever reasons we tell ourselves we must."

"There are two more accounts I am waiting to list as closed and then I am asking for the divorce."

"That's good to hear so I can report back to Ms. Mabel before she shoots you," Herschel grinned. "Why are you not trying to work things out with your wife?" Herschel could see the shame and frustration in Ricks' face. "I know what you are going through son with being conflicted. You in one place but your heart is in another. I don't wish that on anyone. It's not a good place for the spirit much less for the mind. Pure torture. Looking back on things , from my own past, I don't know how it could have been done any differently. How things would have played out any differently. People always say to leave the wife first. Get your house in order. Easier said than done. I don't know one man who had done it that way." Herschel leaned against the car with Rick as he continued. "What people tend to not understand is why it isn't as simple as that...they have never been in your shoes. They have not had an option out there that causes them to do things irrationally I must say."

"I want to be with Michonne, sir...Herschel." Rick corrected himself.

"I know you do. You just need to be sure that _YOU_ do. Nothing worse than waking up in the wrong bed. We aren't getting any younger son. Plus, Ms. Mabel would shoot you and I would have to help her bury you behind the house if you aren't sure." The two men laughed together.

XXXXX

"Don't get me wrong...That is the ideal situation but I never heard of any man doing it that way. I never heard of a man get his house in order first then get with whom ever it is that he plans to leave his wife for. Only in stories we tell ourselves I guess." Ms. Mabel sat down across from Michonne at the kitchen table

"I am so confused right now."

"Don't be. You know what you want or who you want...That is half the battle. Just don't make it so easy for him. If he wants you a man will find a way to be with you but he ain't going to go out of his way if he hasn't had a little taste. You sure you ain't slept with him?"

"No Granny. Not even kissed."

"Hmph." Ms. Mabel sat back in her chair. "Is that so. You got him out here prowling and you ain't did shit?"

"No Granny."

"That Mr. Grimes will likely lose his mind when you do then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So everything you could possibly need could be found in Walmart."

"Except an actual pet. Yes."

"Wow."

Rick laughed as he stood at the self check out with Michonne.

"Thank you for my tour."

"Anytime."

"I think I like Walmart."

"I'm glad to hear that."

They stood on the outside of Walmart not sure what to do next.

"Since you did so well with Walmart, do you know of any good places for jogging?

"You jog?"

"Every other day when I was living in Atlanta. I want to keep up with the routine."

"I know a couple of places that have some safe trails I could take you to if you like."

"No. I have already taken up three hours of you life at Walmart. Just put it in my phone the address and I ..."

"No...give me your phone and I will give you my number and you give me your number."

Michonne held on to her bag of Icecream as they switched phones and exchanged numbers as quickly as possible. Michonne couldn't understand why her heart was racing a bit. Before she left the parking lot in Hershcel's pick up truck she received a text from Rick.

 **Rick:** "See you at 8am."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I've paid everything off," said Lori who was coming in the house with bags in her arms.

Rick counted four bags large enough to have handles and they weren't groceries. "Good. I am glad you paid everything off."

"Don't worry. I got this stuff with the extra money my parents gave us to pay all the bills."

"Extra money. Were they aware they were providing extra money Lori?" Rick asked as he stood in the kitchen entryway watching his wife fumble with bags and closing the front door.

"I rounded up just in case it wasn't enough." Lori placed the bags down at her feet, "You are sounding pissed."

"Pissed. I am sounding pissed? I _am_ pissed Lori and you wonder why I won't put my wedding band back on. Why I won't sleep in the same bed as you...I am pissed."

"The level you're taking this to- just by the tone of your voice -it is not just the bags. I know we need groceries. I know Rick. You could easily go to Walmart after your shift and pick something up. You act as if you are so friggin helpless sometimes. It is annoying. What you worry about is not my worry. My worry if you care to know is growing older and not being prepared for it. We need a savings Rick. I noticed wrinkles ...crowsfeet by my eyes the other morning and I have no way of doing anything about it because we have no money. I have to now get my hair done once a month...I can't go to Yoga as often...I can't-"

"Can't open accounts in my name anymore. Yeah. I put a lock on my social. Can't get those birth control shots? Don't worry I don't plan on fucking with you any more."


	5. Chapter 5

"For men, I think, love is a thing formed of equal parts lust and astonishment. The astonishment part women understand. The lust part they only think they understand."  
― Stephen King, Bag of Bones

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lori had gotten careless again. The receipt for the birth control shot she left in the console of the pickup truck wasn't to ever be found. Rick was to never know but now he knew. Oh. My. God. She knew right then and there. No Ands, Ifs, or Buts, her marriage was over.

"All this time."

"I am sorry, Rick."

"All this time..." Rick couldn't fight back the tears.

"I am so sorry, Rick."

"I wanted kids Lori. I wanted to have kids with you. A family."

"I know. I just didn't know how to tell you that I didn't want kids. I didn't want the the weight gain. The morning sickness. The getting up in the night to tend to it. Scheduling my life around it." Lori wiped a way the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. "I am being fully honest with you now Rick. I am sorry baby." She held Rick's face tenderly and wiped his tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know what...you need to go back into your room if you think you are going to start some shit with me." Shane got up from the couch where he was trying to watch football.

"How long have you known is what I want to know?" Rick was visibly angry.

"I've known from the beginning. How you like that? How does the shit make you feel?" Shane was face to face with his childhood friend. "I am not only your fucking friend but I am her fucking friend too. We all fucking grew up together. I am more loyal to your ass and if you would have asked I would have told you but not vice versa. I wouldn't tell Lori shit! You didn't asked 'do you think Lori is purposely trying to not get pregnant?' You didn't ask. Instead you went with the God thing. So God took almost twenty years to reveal to you the truth. Now you know. What I don't get is why you have a fucking problem with me. I am your fucking friend. Please tell me what's the fucking problem?"

Rick was so flustered he couldn't formulate a response. He shoved the sofa that Shane was no longer sitting on and went to his designated room slamming the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rick, what are you doing here?" Michonne tried to not falter with her pace as she jogged.

"Jogging. What does it look like?" Rick tried to maintain Michonne's pace as he caught up with her.

"Two months later you pick back up with it?" Michonne side eyed him.

"Looks that way. Not doing too bad...right?" Rick smirked.

"I've been looking for a place of my own."

"Yeah?"

"Can't find anything that I wouldn't have to demolish and build from the ground up."

"What you are probably accustomed too you may not find here in King's county without having to build fresh."

"Figured that much." Michonned picks up her speed.

Rick adjust to it. "Glad to hear you plan to stick around."

"Why is that?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

"I think I would like to hear it from your lips to my ear." She picks up the pace to a full run.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I thought you dropped off the face of the earth. I am so glad to hear from you!" Andrea was estactic and relieved all at the same time.

"I miss you friend."

"I miss you. Where are you?"

"Fucking King's County. I am with my Granny."

"You know your Granny is still being investigated for three missing people. You sure it is smart to be there?"

"Ughh. I love my Granny." Michonne left that conversation right there just in case the call was being wired-tapped.

"Do you want me to come down to visit?"

"I am trying to find a place of my own and that is proving more difficult than not."

"You want some help?"

"You have that kind of time?"

"I will always make time for you babe. You know that."

"I met someone."

"Oh yeah?"

"He's a great kisser."

"Now you really got my attention. Keep going."

"He's gorgeous."

"Oh yeah?"

"He is so sweet."

"And?"

"He's married with no kids."

"No kids is good. Married...not so much. What is he going to do with the wife?"

"I didn't ask."

"Why not?"

"Whatever he decides to do I want it to be whatever he decides to do. I don't want to be the voice in his head."

"What if he decides to do nothing and string you both along?"

"That I have control over."

"How is that, if you aren't verbally putting down parameters? I am confused."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick caught up with Michonne and grabs her arm to slow her down so eventually they were at a complete stop on the gravelled path. He was out of breath and so was she. When their breathing was reasonable Rick responded, "I would follow you Michonne. Where ever you decide to go. I would follow you."

His breath was like air to her. Oxygen. Much needed and greatly appreciated air when one has been suffocating whether self induced or not. Their first kiss was of the feverish kind. Contaminated with lust and doses of love.

Rick sat in the drive way of his home. He sat back in his seat. His head resting on the head rest. His lips still burned from the kiss. The kiss. He could still taste her on his tongue. If air had a taste it would taste like that kiss. Fresh. Invigorating. Pure. Needed.

He reached in his console to get the garage door opener when Rick noticed a folded up piece of paper that was a receipt for Depo-Provera, from a clinic two counties over. His heart sunk. His hands shook. He rested his head on the steering wheel and cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So when did you start testing the soil of the lawn you are suppose to stay a way from? When did this shit happen?"

"Does it really matter?"

"How you think it's going to look?"

"Why the fuck should I care?"

"Because you can lose your way friend. You need to be sure. I have been friends with you and Lori for YEARS and you two have never been sure about anything other than each other." Shane took a box and carried it behind Rick who had a box into the house.

"I am asking for the divorce and it has nothing to do with Michonne but everything to do with Lori." Rick clarified.

Shane helped Rick unload the back of his pickup truck with more items from Rick's home with Lori into his home.

"So you two just kissed."

"That's it."

"How was it. The soil sample?"

Rick eyed Shane. Rick was amazed that his friend could make his scowl turn into a grin when his life seemed to be in shambles. How he simplified how to think about things. "I figured healthy. Lots of healthy worth while things could grow on that soil. I think I would be ok with any weeds I would find too."


	6. Chapter 6

"I didn't fall in love with you...I flew."  
― Colleen Hoover, Ugly Love

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you doing?"

Rick was looking up at the ceiling, "Thinking about you."

"What about me?" Michonne giggled into the phone.

"I was imagining what you were doing before you called me."

"What were you imagining over there, Deputy?"

"Just trying to imagine your evening routine is all."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well my evening routine is different than when I was in my own home."

"How is that?"

"Well, in my own home my evening routine would be as follows, shower if it is a work week. Long bath if it is the weekend. When I say a long bath I mean a long bubble bath with a glass of wine and a good book. I have a nightly ritual regardless which consist of skin care and oral hygiene. I have ocd qualities that I am trying to tamper down a bit and living with my Granny helps."

"How is that?"

"I am in her home. She would chop my fingers off if I tried to organize her home the way I would mine. I have to close my eyes and walk away from cups that aren't in the order of height."

"Really?"

"Really. Scared yet?" Michonne laughed softly into the phone.

"No. Should I be?"

"What else were you thinking?" Michonne snuggled into her bed.

"I was thinking about what would be sexier on you my t-shirt or pajama top."

"What does your imagination tell you?"

"Pajama top."

"And you wearing the bottoms?"

Rick was lost in his imagination. Imagining Michonne climbing into bed with him. Imagining her lying next to him.

"Yeah. Not sure how long I would have the bottoms on if you were here right now or if I was there."

"Aren't we being frisky on the phone. Too bad you will never ever know huh?"

"I will know. Not soon enough. But I will." Rick replied confidently.

"You are waking up my lady parts."

"Am I now?" Rick chuckled

"Yes." Michonne responded all breathy.

"Which part. You have breast."

"Right now they are sensitive."

"Am I going further downstairs?"

"I say you are."

"I bet it taste good."

"Smell good too." Michonne felt herself getting wet just thinking about Rick in that way.

"I would love to taste you."

"You would enjoy it."

"Would I now?"

"Yes. I wouldn't stop you either."

"I don't think I could be stopped."

"Have I awaken your manly part?"

"It was awaken before you called my phone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If I was a religious person I would say thank you Jesus. Amen. Hallelujah!" Ms. Mabel was rejoicing around the kitchen table. "The divorce is final!"

Michonne began to sniffle as she put the document back into the envelope. She wiped at her eye.

"What you crying for now...please don't snatch my joy and say the no count?"

Michonne could only nod her head, "I loved him Granny. Nothing can change that."

"Well I am glad he signed the papers and set you free. I am glad he did that for you."

"I think you going over to his family house where he was- helped with that, Granny."

"One thing I can't stand is Pro Crastin Ation. Can't stand it. What the hell he waiting on signing it for? You don't want him no more. Shit. Cut ties while you can."

"How do you know none of them will call the law on you Granny? You crossed county lines with a sawed off shot gun."

"The law lives right here in this house. Let them go and call them. If they know what's good for their asses they will let it rest. All I wanted was his signature and we got it. Shit."

"You know you are still being investigated don't you?"

"Do I look worried?"

"How far is your reach Granny?"

"All the way to the President of the United States let them go to snooping around here if they want."

Michonne shook her head unsure of what was true or just rumors about her Granny Mabel. Even though she has come across some questionable things such as the money in the floor board under her Granny's bed.

"So what is the Deputy doing. When is he getting his divorce?"

"We haven't talked about it?"

"Why not?"

"We talk about other things. If he wants to tell me it will be because he wants me to know not because I asked."

"Herschel says he told him that he was going to ask his wife for the divorce once the accounts says closed. I guestimate that should have happened over a month ago. You need to ask him what are his plans."

"Granny, I am in no rush to know his plans. I am ok with the way things are. We are just..."

"You are worth more than just...whatever the hell that means. I know that times have changed but **just** is not what you should be aiming for I am quite sure of that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lori..." Rick was surprised as he opened his bedroom door.

"Hi. I didn't want to wait until tomorrow. Now is a good time as any."

"Come on in." Rick grabbed his semen soiled underwear that was on the bed and put it in his hamper inside the closet.

Lori sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Rick to get off the phone.

"Ummm...Let me call you back. Yeah...something I have to handle right now. Give me about an hour or so. I will call you back. I promise...I know I don't have to but I want to. Okay?...okay." Rick places his phone down on the dresser and faces his wife.

"Who were you talking to?"

"That is not the reason you are here. Not the reason I wanted to talk to you. For us to discuss what needs to be discussed."

"Rick. I want to work on us but I feel like I really messed up with you."

"You have."

"I will have a baby if that will make things right."

"It won't."

"Why are you being so short with me?"

"Because I am done. Done with the us. Done with the we. Done with you. Never thought I would see this day. Never thought it would happen to us. Never envisioned a life with out you. Rather had died at one point then to be with out you Lori. I loved you from the beginning."

"Do you want to get a divorce?" Lori braced herself for Rick's response.

"I do."

"What about the house?"

"You can stay until it is sold."

"Are you seeing someone else? I asked Shane he wouldn't tell me. Is there someone else?"

"What does it matter?"

"I was wondering if that is what makes it so easy for you to walk away from me? I believe there must be someone else. I know you. I know you better than anyone. Must be someone."

"Trust me when I tell you, it was you that destroyed us. The truth. Long before an anyone else."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who is she, Shane? Who is it that Rick is cheating on me with?"

"He is not cheating on you Lori."

"The devil is a liar!"

"Why do I have to be a liar?"

"I know you are more friends with Rick than I but I know when you are lying. Your lying. Who is she?" Lori was whipping herself into a rage.

"Now, Rick's friendship outweighing yours is very true. Trust me when I tell you, you would really need to have fucked up for Rick to look at another woman. Trust me when I tell you. Do you really think you fucked up this time?"

"Fuck you Shane."

"No sir. I like my friendship with him and your high maintenance pussy will not destroy my friendship with Rick. I like low maintenance pussy...like Carol for example."

"I hate you sometime Shane."

"It's true. Your friend Jessie, low maintenance pussy. Drive through McDonalds and I get laid. You on the other hand...I will pass."

"Your an asshole. I know you know who it is."

"Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you Lori."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This place has potential." Andrea walked from room to room. "Knock this wall out and this wall...Yes. This house has great bones."

"You really think?"

"Yes. Yes I do. Great job babe."

"I go to closing next week."

"Sweet."

"I think I am falling for him. Falling hard."

"You haven't slept with him have you?"

"No. Of course not. What do you take me for?"

"For you to so be emotionally tangled I don't know what to think any more about you babe. Honestly. You get out of one relationship and it seems you are instantly ready for the next."

"This is different."

"How so? He's still married. I say you are nothing but a distraction a side piece."

"I am not."

"How is it any different? You aren't asking the important questions. You aren't trying to define it."

Michonne had no words.

"I love you Michonne. I love you like a sister. If you going to get a hard pill to swallow you know it will be from me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I am officially divorced." Michonne started the conversation as she felt him come up beside her.

"Since when?" Rick was surprised.

"Since yesterday. The day we..." Michonne eyed him trying to keep up with her.

"Last night...about that I am sorry I didn't call you back. I was..."

"No need to explain."

"I want to explain."

"Go ahead then."

"Lori and I discussed divorcing last night. I told her I was done. Officially done."

"It only became official last night?" Michonne felt herself becoming pissed. Unreasonable as it may be but pissed none the less.

"Well yeah." Rick responded.

"So when we kissed it wasn't official? So when we did what we did over the phone it wasn't official?" Michonne stopped jogging abruptly.

"Wait what?" Rick stopped jogging because Michonne had stopped.

"This is exactly the reason why I told my Granny and my friend Andrea why I didn't ask questions. Because the answers are never just right. It is never what is imagined. It is never romantic. It is always a stark contrast to what I put together in my mind. The reality is never kind."

"What are you talking about? I'm lost."

"Convenient!" Michonne began walking in the opposite direction. Her jog was going to go uncompleted for the day. She began a brisk walk back to the parking lot that was less than a mile away.

"Let me tell you a little bit about me." Rick grabbed Michonnes' arm and swung her around to face him, "When I say I love someone I mean it. I don't play with that word just as when I don't love any more...I don't. I mean what I say. No take backs. I love you. I been in love with you from the moment I pulled you over in that car of yours. The moment I laid eyes on you I knew. I engaged you in conversation at Walmart because I wanted it to happen. I fell in love with you Michonne. I don't know how or why but with you I feel complete. Everything fits perfectly with us. I like that feeling. I feel like I found my better half in you."

"People thinking that I am a side chick."

"What the hell is that? Side chick? Where is this coming from?" Rick was confused.

"I am not a side piece." Michonne stated emphatically.

"You want to be front and center? You ready for that? Am I understanding you correctly? You and I are going to go public right now?"

"I want to be with you Rick in everyway possible."

"I want that. Are you sure you ready for that?"

"I am."

"Then stop fucking around with Morgan."

"What?"

"I know you have been going out with him. That is all he talks about when we are at work. **All** he talks about and it pisses me off. You tell him or I will tell him."


	7. Chapter 7

"They say time heals and makes us forget, but what two people shared can never be erased."  
― Shannon L. Alder

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Don't you dare stop your life for no man. You about to be newly divorced and it don't hurt to see what else is out there. Get your feet wet so to speak. You need to live a little. If you want to get the fire lit up under a certain Deputy that is the sure fire way to do it. Date around while he loosely hang on to that wife that is about to send him back to the poor house if he does not make a decision real quick."

Michonne had Granny Mabel in her ear when she decided to continue to see Morgan for coffee, lunch, dinner and a movie. Three times was all. Morgan did land his lips on her hand at the end of the dinner date. What could have Morgan been saying about her and him? It was just casual. Something to do. Something to do while she waited for a particular deputy to lose his wife if that was what he was inclined to do.

Morgan was part of the small investigative unit in the Sheriff department. He was handsome. One son name Noah. Single father with a good job. He was open to having more children if the opportunity presented itself. According to Granny Mabel he had good credit based on her investigative skills.

Nothing clicked. He was funny. He was well groomed. He was articulate. So many positives but nothing clicked. The world did not stand still as she gazed a way from his intense brown eyes that were seeking a connection as well and in his mind there was one between them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick entered the station to only find Morgan talking to Sheriff Herschel as he was going in the direction of the locker-room when he overheard Michonnes name and Morgan's intentions. He veered to the left instead and headed to Herschel's office.

"There is a dinner theater I was planning on taking Michonne to tomorrow night."

Instantly Ricks' blood began to boil. Herschel felt Ricks' presence, standing in the entryway of his office as he glanced over to his right and gave his attention back to Morgan.

"I think Michonne would like that very much." Herschel responded to Morgan. "Let me see what I can do for Deputy Grimes." Herschel found himself in his office with Rick who closed the door and began pacing.

"I need a day or two off sir. I need to find a divorce attorney and I need to get out of here before I beat the shit out of Morgan. In no particular order, sir."

"How is Lori taking it?"

"I asked her for a divorce and then I had to tell her I WANT a divorce. I don't think she is taking anything seriously. She thinks things will smooth over."

"Sounds like you still have a problem if Lori isn't taking it seriously. I don't know many women who wouldn't especially if their husband is asking and then demanding it."

"She thinks I only want to divorce her because there is someone else."

"But there is someone else."

"It's the money issues. The lying and..."

"And there is someone else."

Rick was startled. He wasn't sure what or where Herschel was going with the conversation.

"If you going to divorce your wife you better get her prepared and you may need the help of my wife Mabel to break the news to her as gently as possible...that there may be someone else and it may be her grandbaby. Mabel has a unique way of getting people to see the right side of things so to speak. Especially if Lori even thinks to bring harm to you and or Michonne...If we don't get Mabel involved and the whispers reaches your wife's ears then there will be some damages to cars and property in general when a woman...a wife is blindsided. Since Michonne is involved in this triangle my wife Mabel will not take to kindly to anyone posing any harm. Am I making myself clear to you Deputy Grimes. Are you sure about what you are doing? You are divorcing your wife?"

"I am."

Herschel said evenly, "You got some competition but this is not the place nor the time to act uncivilized. Morgan is as good a man as any. He is excited and I am not about to allow you to take a way his 15 minutes of joy. Now you take as much time as you need to get your house in order. I think a particular young lady is waiting for you to do so." The two men shared a nod of agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know I must be a really good friend if I am helping you tear down a wall, right?"

"What do you want?"

"I want you to fix me up with a Deputy Sheriff."

"How am I to do that? I only know one and I got dibs on him. Why are you asking?"

"There's one that was at the coffee shop. He was pretty hot. I struck up a conversation with him. He didn't have a ring...thank God. He said his name was Shane Walsh."

"I was holding my breath hoping you didn't say Rick." Michonne smirked at Andrea.

"There is Sheriff party happening next week. I was wondering if your Granddaddy could get you a ticket with a plus one that would be me of course."

"How do you know he would be there?"

"I asked him and he said he would. Said he always goes."

"Shane is an asshole. He pulled me over when I first got to town."

"I thought you said it was Rick that pulled you over."

"They were together."

"You trying to make me not like him?"

"No. You like who you like."

"I would like him to dust these cobwebs that is for sure."

Michonne cut her eyes at Andrea as the drywall was coming apart.

"Just once is all. Just once."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michonne hadn't considered going to the Sheriff party but now she was excited as she waited for Andrea to pick her up in her Chevy Corvette. Herschel and Granny Mabel gave her their seal of approval on her dress and told her to have a good time.

When they arrived they definitely turned heads. They were new to the town and everyone seemed to know Michonne connection to Herschel and was very warm and inviting.

"Do you see him? Do you see Shane at all?"

"He's headed over here now and I am walking away over to the punch bowl."

Michonne felt a hand on her lower back while she was pouring herself more punch that was spiked from the bowl.

"Hey pretty lady." Morgan waltzed up beside her. "You look absolutely beautiful." He admired Michonne in her crème colored sleeveless dress.

"Thank you Morgan."

"If I knew you would come to something like this I would have made you my plus one."

"That's okay. Looks like your date is giving you the eye to go back over to her." Michonne noticed Carol who was standing alone eyeing them.

"I want to see you again. I really want to wine and dine you...if you let me. Unless there is someone else?"

Michonne almost dropped her cup when she saw Rick walk in dressed in a simple black suit. His tie was simple. His white shirt was crisp and he was clean shaven as he looked about the room and their eyes locked.

"How about it Michonne? How about giving us a chance?" Morgan continued unaware of what was transpiring.

Rick's eyes took her in at the punch bowl and the fact she was with Morgan. He was ready to lose his shit when he was distracted by Abe who wanted to have him and Shane in a picture with him.

Abe yelled for Morgan to hold the camera and take the picture. Morgan complied by taking several shots of various people in attendance with the threesome.

"Is that Rick in the suit?" Andrea asked Michonne.

"Yes."

"He's very good looking." Andrea remarked.

"Yes."

"Is everything okay?" The way Michonne was responding caused Andrea to be concerned.

"I don't know."

The last time Michonne and Rick talked was when he accused her of having something going on with Morgan and that was weeks ago.

When the picture taking was done Rick stopped Morgan to ask him about Michonne even though Morgan was walking in a different direction a way from Michonne that would have technically answered his question or settle his doubts.

"Are you here with Michonne?"

"No. Carol. I wish I was here with Michonne. Look at her." Morgan walked towards Carol who was slightly flustered and unsure if she was slighted or disrespected in some sort of way. A few words from Morgan calmed her and they enjoyed their evening.

Abe yelled at the top of his lungs, "Let's get this fucking party started."

Music began blasting and Michonne found herself alone again as Andrea and Shane made way on the dance floor with practically everyone else.

Her phone buzzed -she had a text.

 **Rick:** _you ready to do this?_

 **Michonne:** _ready for what?_

 **Rick:** _I am about to make it known to everyone at this party from this point forward that we are together._

 **Michonne:** How is that?

 **Rick:** _Dance with me._

 **Michonne:** _Where are you?_

 **Rick:** _behind u_

Michonne turned and there he was coming up behind her grabbing her hand and leading her to the center of the dance floor where they danced and danced. When the music turned to a slower temple Michonne found herself in his arms where their eyes were locked. Their dancing together did not go unnoticed. It caused second looks and whispers.

Rick was quietly the talk at the station especially after he no longer wore his wedding band. Everyone felt that it had to be someone else and now they felt they knew whom it was and how bold he was to be with her at the sheriffs party. He must really not be trying to work it out with his wife this time around.

Denise and Tara were working the entrance to the party. They didn't witness what was going on inside. Lori strolled up without a ticket and she wasn't listed as a plus one but everyone knew Rick and Lori. Rick was inside and they apologized profusely for the oversight.

Inside, Lori stopped and scanned the crowd for Rick and when her eyes found him...his lips just inches from the woman that was at the Honky Tonk Tavern...the woman with the million dollar car...Lori gave no fucks of how crazy she was about to get and where she was about to go crazy at...

Michonne heart was beating a mile a second as she realized what Rick was about to do. Right there on the dance floor. She was going to allow it. It seemed like forever since their last kiss.

Out of no where it seemed, Michonne was smushed, at the same time Rick head was knocked to the side. Before their lips could connect Lori used her right and left hand and knocked them both in opposite direction. Smushed.

"What the hell?" Michonne said startled.

"Lori. What the fuck?" Rick eyed the culprit.

"So is this the bitch? Is this who it is Rick...where's fucking asshole Shane...Is this the Bitch?"

"Who the hell are you calling a bitch? Bitch." Michonne stepped to Lori who shoved Michonne again and Michonne had quickly grabbed Lori by the front of her neck and walked her backwards through the crowd to the nearest wall where Lori's feet would have been dangling if it wasn't for her heels. Everything happened so fast that even Rick was having a mental delay at processing what was happening.

Andrea was quickly by Michonne side with out hesitation ready to beat the shit out of Lori with Michonne. Lori was trying to get Michonne' s hand from around the front of her throat. Her face was bright red as she struggled to breath.

Abe quickly grabbed Michonne left hand twisted it behind her back caused her to release Lori. Lori took her fist and hit Michonne in the mouth. Andrea grabbed Lori and threw her to the floor ripping her dress.

Andrea was pissed. She was going off on Abe who let go of Michonne, "How the fuck you going to hold her but not do shit with the one who started it. You basically gave that bitch a freebie on my friend you stupid jackass." She shoved Abe with all her might.

"She was fucking choking Rick's wife. I am supposed to just stand back and let it happen?"

Shane helped Lori up who was crying trying to hold her dress together to only be shoved aside by her. He lifted his hands to show he would not help her and walked away from her. If anyone thought this was a quandary for Rick it wasn't. He went to Michonne and dabbed at her lip and walked her out with Andrea full of laced driven obscenities at Abe.

Denise and Tara were confused by the scene coming out of the party.

"Which one of you fools allowed Lori's crazy ass inside when her name ain't on the list?" Shane asked his two female subordinates.


	8. Chapter 8

"If a writer has the desire to communicate by writing and be heard, then he necessarily cares about seeing it in print. I suppose it's the difference between masturbation and making love—the real writer wants to touch another person."  
― Edmund White, City Boy: My Life in New York in the 1960s and 70s

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They rode in silence. Michonne put her address in his navigation. He thought he was going to be headed to Mabel's house but he was headed to Michonne's new home that was still in various state of remodel. Rick hurried to the passenger side and Michonne stepped out and into Rick's arms.

"I'm in love with you Michonne but that doesn't mean that I want anything to happen to Lori. I know if Ms. Mabel finds out..."

Michonne pulled from his embrace, "Those rumors aren't true. My granny would not hurt anyone the person you need to worry about is me, you asshole."

"Why I have to be an asshole because I don't want to see my soon to be ex-wife hurt?"

"I don't know how I feel about being the one with the busted lip and you want to make sure of the safety of your wife. I'm the one you supposedly love right?"

"But what are you fighting about?"

"You need to ask her that? I am fighting because she put her hands on me first. I am definitely not fighting over you. You made your choice. She's the one that is going to need to fucking deal. Smushing me."

"And you choked the shit out of her for doing it."

"Then your jack ass coworker let her get another freebie in. I am sorry but I have to even up the score."

"So where does that leave us?"

"I am going inside. I guess you will be outside if you don't plan to follow me in. My door will be unlocked if you need to rethink who you are with and why you are here with me instead of her. Herschel said something that really struck home to me and that was 'ain't nothing worse then waking up in the wrong bed.'

"Nothing for me to think about." Rick watched Michonne go inside as his feet felt glued to where he stood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shane was riding in Andrea's Chevy Corvette when he made the call to Herschel about what transpired at the Sheriff's ball.

"Please God don't let these whispers get to Mabel." Herschel was saying more to himself than to Shane who was relaying all that had happened. "I want to be the one to tell her. You sure it happened just the way you described it?" Herschel questioned Shane for accuracy.

"Yes, sir."

"Any other slight variation?"

"The issue would probably be with Abe allowing Lori to get a freebee in."

"Shit. Abe too?"

"Yes, sir."

"Anyone else?"

"No. Sir."

"What did Rick do about it?"

"He escorted Michonne out. They drove off together in his pickup truck."

"No idea what he plans to do with the wife?"

"I will have a talk with him sir. I may have some answers by morning."

"That score got to be even some how some way. Mabel won't rest if I give her the story with no resolution and I won't lie to her. I will delay the story but I will not lie to her. I will not. I will try and keep her in the house tomorrow until I get your call that you spoke to Rick. Thanks for the heads up."

"You're welcome sir. Good night."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michonne heard the door open based on the chime, "Front door." She was in her bedroom when she pressed her phone key pad to lock her front doors. "Locked." From her phone she could see Rick standing there running his hands through his hair. She continued her state of undress as she watched him stand there obviously conflicted about his choice. She was going to press the code on her phone to unlock her front doors so the alarms wouldn't go off if he was in need to leave. She put one number in to her code when she noticed he kicked his shoes off. He undid his tie and made work with unbuttoning his shirt when he began his search for her.

Before his eyes she stood there, stepping out of her dress. Unclasping her bra from the front. Rick watched her undress as he stood in her bedroom doorway. He knew this was what he wanted. He wanted to consummate their relationship. He told himself that he just wanted to taste her. Just one taste. Just one time then he would stave off any remaining desire until his divorce was finalized. His eyes roamed her perfectly fit body. From the pointy tips of her nipples to the landing strip of her pubic hair, the thickness of her thighs to the high heels she still had on her feet.

She was incredible to look at and he had to remind himself to be gentle with kissing her. Kissing her and kissing her. He was naked in no time. He had her straddled around his waist up against the wall. Lust. He had to get lust out of the way.

Michonne braced herself against the pain of each of those kisses that he gave her. It also made it incredibly enticing to know he was gentle to her wounded lip but his condom covered penis inside of her showed no mercy as she straddled him as he braced her against the wall until they almost lost balance. Lust. She had to get lust out the way.

Rick quickly recovered by having his way with her on the bed. On top of her white fluffy comforter. The missionary position had him coming quick because it was the position he was the most comfortable with and he could truly concentrate on pleasure instead of balancing her weight and his need to find the proper rhythm to not climax to quickly.

"Rick...Do it to me baby. Don't stop."

"Michonne. I am coming. God Michonnnnnnne...Ughh."

"Please keep going Rick, I am almost there. I am almost...Rick, Rick, Oh my god Rick. Thank you Jesus." Michonne found her climax seconds after Rick.

Rick smiled down at Michonne. Glad that she enjoyed it just as much as he did. He gave her light kisses all over her face as he remained semi hard inside of her. He began to pick up the pace as he began to make work on licking at her nipples and lightly caressing the other.

"I don't think I am going to be able to get enough of you Michonne. I am so fucking Horney for you. Shit. I only have this one condom. I am so fucking going to nut again real soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lori was fuming as she sat in her Crossfire outside of Michonne's home. Rick's, pickup truck was parked at the home. She parked behind Andrea's Corvette and crept up on the house and she could see Shane inside with Andrea straddled on top of him on the leather sectional. She went peering into the other windows but was unable to see Rick nor Michonne. She was tempted to ring the doorbell but thought better of it. Instead she wen to her car and got out a pocket knife and slashed all four of Rick's tires and Andrea's. She carved Bitch on the hood of the Corvette and the words Cheater on the sides of Rick's pickup. She carved haphazard the word Whore on Michonne's Garage door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick was buckling his pants when he entered the living room to find Shane and Andrea on the sofa making out.

"Oh...hey. I am sorry. I didn't know you guys were here."

Shane took a look at the half dressed Rick, "We are about to take this party in one of those bedrooms." He look to Andrea who was getting off of him. "Where are you going?"

"To the store." Rick thought the question was for him.

"There is only one reason I can think of that your ass is going to the store at this hour." Shane reached in his back pocket and pulled out his wallet and tossed a condom over to Rick who caught it. "If you are going to mow grass you got to be prepared for length of the lawn and how long it will take you to finish it."

"Then I think I am going to need one more if you can spare it."


	9. Chapter 9

"Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself."  
― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No one knew who Ms. Mabel's little birdie was. To this day it was unknown. It was that night, that was the last night, that Lori was ever seen or heard from ever again. It was the last message she left that was seen and read by five people who did not know her. They began work changing the tires and buffing out bitch, whore and cheater. The 4 inside of the house who knew Lori would not ever know what Lori had done. Then there were the three that had Lori unconscious body inside of a white unmarked van. Her car driven away from the scene.

When Lori came too she was looking in the face of a very attractive Spanish woman who was smiling at her. Lori lifted her head from the metal table. Papers were sitting before her. When her vision was steady she realized it was Rick's divorce papers that she left on the kitchen counter of her home but they were in this confined sterile room that look to be in the back of some kind of van.

"Where am I?"

"You are not ready to know that. But if you look around you are not outside causing chaos outside of someone's home." The woman sat across from her on a make shift bench. The interior was at the bare bone minimum. No carpeting. Just two front seats. A metal table and chair where Lori sat and narrow metal bench on either side.

"Who are you?"

"I am Rosita. Over there is my mother Rosa she is a very good friend of Mabel. Do you know a Ms. Mabel?"

"Mabel? What does she have to do..."

"You must have done something very bad but not bad enough for Mabel to step in but bad enough for her to call my mother Rosa but not bad enough for my mother so they call me. I like nuisances. I like how you little Honey Bees fly about from one honey comb taking nectar from flowers creating sweetness every where in that honey comb but swat you...you sting...bzzz buzz bzzz."

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you crazy?"

"Sign the paper."

"Did Rick put you up to this?"

"You didn't hear a word I said... Do you understand English? Do you need me tell it to you in Spanish?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Sign the papers."

"No."

"Why not?" Rosita was completely puzzled.

"Rick and I can work through this."

"Did he say you will work through this?" Rosita questioned.

"No. But we always work through this."

"I think this time is different, right?"

"He's alluded to divorce before and..."

"This time is different, right? You never been in the back of a van chained to your seat, right?"

"No. But..."

"This time IS different, right?" Rosita was trying not to lose her patience.

"Yes."

"Very good bumble bee. I was about to get annoyed with all the bzzz bzzz bzzz you were doing. That is what it sounds like when you don't agree with what I am ascertaining about your predicament. I need you to see the bigger picture quickly. Now...Since I got a yes from you that means you know how to say it and you understand it. Yes. No is not the right response by any means. Sign the papers."

"Rosita remember you cannot get blood on those papers."

"La Madre!" Rosita shouted to the woman sitting in the passenger seat.

"I don't know why you like to play with your food. I want to get this over with. I'm ready to go home now. If I didn't owe Mabel my life from years ago I would say this would make us even but I know it does not so hurry this along. You either get her to sign or I will but it will be such a slow painful way to die." Rosa spoke with a calm that would chill most people who knew that death was upon them.

"La Madre!" Rosita shouted again.

"This foolish woman does not even know that you are the cat and she is the mouse. She is no honey bee by far. Honey bee would know they are all working for the Queen Bee. She would have known that by the mere mention of Mabel's name. She is no one of importance. She would not be missed by anyone that matters. She is random road kill. We drive over them. We keep going. We don't stop. My point is if you don't sign those damn papers I will have them signed by the best forger in the country of Mexico and because you have inconvenience me and my daughter I will give you the slowest death of being buried alive."

"La Madre!"

Not once did the woman in the front seat turn to look at Lori. The woman kept reading the paper along with a tall 7 foot man in the driver seat. Lori could only see the back of their heads.

"Not a bullet in the temple?" Rosita looked to her mother, "You prefer her buried?"

"I have the clean up crew ready if you decide the messy way. I just want to be done with it. Knock her over the head one way or another. I can have her in a casket and buried before she comes to."

"You hear that road kill?" Rosita asked Lori. "My mother renamed you. Road kill. Sign the papers and I give you a choice."

Rosita handed the pen over to Lori who's right arm was chained was still able to reach the top of the table to sign but she still refused to sign. Instead she took the pen to stab Rosita's hand that was holding the paper but missed. Rosita was much faster than she imagined.

Rosita grabbed Lori by the throat with just enough pressure to convince Lori to sign the papers..."Very good mouse. I guess you saw the unamused devilment in my eyes. Glad my eyes convinced you to make the right decision. Now your neck is terribly bruised. Such a shame. Since you made the right decision, you will not be harmed but we need to ...Don't cry...don't cry now. From my understanding your husband had moved on a while ago. It was you that was stuck and we were called to move you along. From what I could see he was giving it to the other woman real good. I'm quite envious of the woman."

"What am I to do now. We were the jock and the cheerleader..."

"How old are you?"

"Thirty five."

"And you are still in high school?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For Rick not having a chance to put on the third condom before he exploded his hot seedlings to be planted and grow he knew in that instant. That in that very moment he was looking at the complete picture. The woman on top of him was going to be the newest Mrs. Grimes he just didn't know it would before the ink dried good on his divorce papers. He knew that he was going to love every minute of keeping this beautiful sexy woman good and pregnant so help him God. As long as there was love, time, and effort he would tend to the lawn and maintain it's beauty and integrity and protect it from any trespassers or wayward dogs thinking to do harm. Even against Lori.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shane answered the phone on the second ring when he noticed it was Herschel.

"Shane."

"The birdie got to Mabel first." Herschel began.

"Oh shit."

"I would say so. Abe is on his way over now. He should be here at the house in about 10 minutes. Mabel ain't happy. She was ranting about what happened at the party last night. Sounded like she got the right version of events."

"Do you think..."

"Right in the Goddamn back yard."

"Fuck."

"New rose bush and everything. Blooming real bright red."

"Fuck."

"Who's going to tell him?"

"Do you think he should know?"

"I suppose we wait to see how we he reacts to her having taken a trip. A long trip."

"Divorce papers signed sir?"

"Yes. They should be outside the door and Pastor Gabriel is on his way with rings in tow. Wake them up. They are getting married in the next thirty minutes. Courtesy of Mabel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I went way left field on this. Thanks for continuing to review and verbally support this chaos. lol.


	10. Chapter 10

"The heart is an arrow. It demands aim to land true."  
― Leigh Bardugo, Six of Crows

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Do we have an understanding Abraham?

"Yes, Ms. Mabel. It will never happen again."

Herschel leaned against the kitchen sink as Ms. Mabel sat at the kitchen table while Abe stood before her. He wore his holster on his hip with his gun ready just in case Abe really didn't understand the dire predicament he had placed himself in when it came to Mabel and her propensity to shoot first and sort things out afterwards.

"Now get out of my sight." Mabel said with utter disgust.

Abe made haste to leave the home with out another word or glance towards Herschel his superior.

"If it wasn't for my Birdie I would have shot him right where he stood." Mabel stood from the chair and pushed it under the table.

"Mabel you can't just kill for every slight or offense that you feel is against you."

"What makes you think that I don't know that? Ain't Mike still breathing? Anyone that will be pushing up daisies on the farside of the back yard will be him. He is on a timer."

"Timer?"

"I plan to kill his whole Goddamn family if they don't come up with all the money Michonne paid to all his Bookies and Loan Sharks. One by One by motherfucking one."

"Mabel..."

"He will be the last one standing. He will wish he was just dealing with the corner Bookie believe motherfucking me."

"Mabel..."

"Don't Mabel me. I don't play about family money. Michonne was foolish with her hard earned money that's one thing but family money...my name attached to it...I take that shit personal. Right now I got someone aiming for his stuttering uncle Charlie."

"What amount are we talking? Family money that is?"

"Three point four million."

"He gambled that much?" Herschel found it hard to believe, hard to comprehend that sum of money gone at the tables or the horses for that matter.

"Not all was gambled. Shiesty investments and I will be taking care of the schucksters too. They will be paying me as well to keep me off their asses. I've got everyone positioned and ready to go."

"How many people are we talking?"

"Don't worry they are not going in the backyard. I want them right there where they lay. Each and every one of them. Mike's ass is mine if it comes down to him being the last one standing. I plan to take his ass out if he don't cough up my money. Those who know my work will know my name was written all over that shit. Don't play with my Goddamn money."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michonne awoke with the sunlight creeping in the partially closed curtains. She buried her face more into her pillow as she felt the heavy hand resting on her ass as she listened to the light snore from the man who completed her the moment he kissed her. He was sleeping heavy she could tell.

The sound of his snore didn't bother her in the least and it may be because she was in love. In love with everything about him. His face was facing hers as he laid on his back and she on her stomach. In that moment she knew she wanted to have all his babies along with the hairless cat and dog.

"I love you." Michonne said softly.

Rick snoring ceased and his eyes slowly fluttered open, "Hey, how long you been watching me dream about you?"

"Just a few minutes. Did you know you snore?"

"No. I guess I was sleeping pretty heavy. Deep sleep. I haven't slept good like that in a long time."

"Move in with me."

"I am not divorced yet."

"I don't care."

"You don't care?"

"I care but I want this."

"I want this too."

"Move in with me?"

"Don't get me wrong Michonne, I want too... but I don't want that to be the excuse Lori uses to not sign. It will get back to her that I am here with you."

"Move in with me." Michonne was inches from his lips. She was pleasantly surprised that his morning breath wasn't foul and based on his reaction her's wasn't either.

Rick turned to get on top of Michonne as they began their languid dance of building a fire between their bodies. His face was flush as he tried to control his pace which he was finding difficult to do with Michonne meeting him thrust for thrust with a quick pelvis jerk that had him breathing heavy each time she did it. Half the things he said was incoherent but one thing that was clear was "Marry me Michonne. Marry me."

"Yes."

"I'm coming Michonne. I will so fucking move in with you...Oh Chonne..."

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Michonne screamed out as her orgasm slammed through her body as she clung to Rick and he to her.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Hey Babe," Andrea said on the outside of Michonne's bedroom door, tempted to turn the knob but she thought better of it, "I am hoping your Yes, Yes, Yes means you two are done but we have a Pastor Gabriel sitting on the couch waiting for you and Rick to come out. There is also an envelope for Rick."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We have another job Rosita." Rosa hung up the phone and glanced over at the four people playing poker for sums of money and one of them being Rosita.

"Honey Bees or Road kill?"

"Both."

"Which one is for me?"

"Your very good with Road kill. I will take the Honey bees because you can't seem to swat them quickly without getting stung. You know how you get when you are stung."

"La Madre!"

"You get very messy and you make it hard on the clean up crew to ensure all the blood is cleaned."

Emmanuel a 7 foot tall and all muscle body builder agreed, "Your mother Rosa is right. You get very sloppy when you are in a rage. You need to kill quickly instead of toying with Bees."

"You too, Emanuel?" Rosita was surprised by the criticism of her work.

"Me three." Said the barely 4 foot dwarf female named Lolita that had a winning hand. "Biggest gripe from the clean up crew is you and the way you swat bees."

Rosita looked to her mother, "Who's the road kill?"

"Stuttering Uncle Charley."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lori signed the divorce papers?" Shane played dumb.

"That's what it looks like." Rick remarked.

"Wow. Congrats. I guess that fight had her rethink her life."

"I am divorced." Rick was finding it very hard to believe.

"You don't sound to happy about it."

"I don't know. I have mixed emotions a bit."

"What? What do you mean?" Shane asked as the two stood outside of Michonne's home while her and Andrea were inside talking with the Pastor.

"Something just not right. I need to call her."

"What for?"

"This is like a complete turn around for Lori. She was just at the party fighting and then to give me a divorce and just leave it here at the house. A divorce that is already signed off by a judge...This makes no sense."

"So you plan to take your ass back in the house and tell Michonne that you feel weird about finally being divorced?"

"No. Of course not she would not understand."

"Hell, I don't understand. Isn't it what you wanted? You finally have a chance to be with the person you want to be with but you going to worry about the old lawn? What the hell?" Shane was nervous for his friend who could potentially put himself in Mabel's radar and not in a good way. "Are you going to Marry that woman inside or not?"

"So tell me again what Lori said to you when you talked to her after the fight?"

"She said she was going to take a trip. She was going to be gone for a long while."

"Did she say where?"

"I didn't ask."

"Wouldn't that been a normal thing to do is ask her where she was going?"

"You went twenty years not knowing your wife was on birth control I am quite sure with that record you can go a day or weeks or the rest of your fucking life not knowing where the hell she is. Now do you love that woman inside that house to marry her or not?"

Rick thought about the love they made and the way the puzzle was completed in everyway with Michonne. He liked being and feeling free with her more than anything he could think of. He knew he was in love with Michonne even though he was concerned about his first wife Lori. He was divorced. He was no longer the jock who married the cheerleader and the world didn't stop based on that change. He was now Rick, who was in love with a woman named Michonne and he was not defined by that and it was ok.

"Yes."

"Then get in there and get married."

Okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you thinking Babe?"

"I am scared Andrea."

"Talk to me."

"My Granny has something to do with this." Michonne paced back and forth in the backyard of her home while Rick and Shane were standing in the front yard.

"Mabel's signature. You smelled the fresh paint in the front just like I did."

"Lori is gone."

"What do you want to do? Do you want to snitch?"

"You know I wouldn't do that. Not against my Granny. I would never do that. I would take the hit before I would do that to my Granny."

"Talk to me. What's the problem?"

"She is forcing Rick's hand. I feel some kind of way about it. She moved Lori out of the way. I didn't know she would do it so quickly. I didn't know it would get back to My Granny so quickly."

"She is a chess player. Luckily it did. Could you imagine the bloodbath if she would got the story wrong. Ms. Mabel reacts with a heavy hand especially where it comes to Money and her family. You do know that. Shouldn't be any surprise to you. She keeps people alive long enough till she get what she needs and then lights out."

"Who would have told her?"

"Me."

"You're the birdie?"

"I am one of two in this location."

"Andrea...Since when?"

"Since she got me out of some shit. I had to call her Michonne. I needed help and she cleaned it all up for me."

"How long?"

"Five years now. If Mabel goes down a lot of people will follow. I mean a lot."

"Mike is on her list."

"He brought that on himself and Rick will be too if he doesn't marry you."

"I am also nervous about Rick. What if he comes in the house and says no to getting married. Married before the ink is dry on the paper?"

"I hope he really loves you Michonne and will fall into place and do what is in his heart all along to do. Anything else would be suicide. You would have to choose your Granny or him because she will kill him if she thinks for one second he wronged you in any way, especially with her thinking she did him a favor."


End file.
